wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foodman (episode)
Anthony's Superhero Dream also known as"F'''oodman" is the 2nd episode of The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Synposis Anthony turns into a super hero and eats Dorothy's Rosy Petal Cream Cake Plot Series Intro '''Song 1: Hot Potato Flower transition 'Kaz the Cat' NA 'Kindergarden' Star Transition 'Wiggle House' The episode starts off with with Murray serving peas on the Wiggles plates one at a time. Greg asks Murray if he can hurry up because he's very hungry. Murray responds that Anthony hasn't arrived yet, then Greg tells him that since Anthony eats so much, the others never get enough to eat and that this is an opportunity to have a good meal without Anthony eating it all. Murray then asks what Anthony is doing and Jeff answers with watching a television show about his favorite superhero. Anthony is imitating the moves Foodman is making on tv(not shown in episode).Anthony then wonders how great it would be to be a superhero like Apple Boy or Fruit Salad Man. He loves food! That's it! He's Foodman! Anthony later returns to the table and starts acting like a superhero. Starting off with calling the other Wiggles "citizens", then he praises Murray's choice of serving peas and Murray, sounding confused, thanks him. Greg then asks him what's up and he goes to a spot in Wigglehouse, spins around a few times, and ends up in a superhero costume and replies "I'm Foodman!" and the others reply with "Foodman?" Then Anthony goes "That's right Foodman. Able to eat tall sandwiches with a single bite, faster to the kitchen than a speeding train, I am Foodman, the hungry hero!" Wiggly Trivia *Will Foodman save the day? *Do the Wiggles need saving? *If not, can he save himself? We later come back to the scene where Murray is serving peas (just like before) and Foodman comes in and takes a piece of bread that was on Jeff's plate and gives some positive features and gives permission to serve it. Then Dorothy comes in carrying a cake and greets the Wiggles. Foodman asks her what she has and she replies with "It's a special cake. Yummy for my tummy Anthony, Yummy for my tummy!" Anthony then asks her if she was planning to eat the whole thing and then he cuts only a small slice for her leaving Dorothy a little sad saying, "If you say so". Foodman later comes back to the table and Greg finally replies that he's not hungry anymore and that the food is already cold. Foodman then suggest to heat the food up. Murray loses track of counting and has to start again like he did in the beginning and Greg rushes to his room with Murray coming after him. Foodman, now free of anyone in the room starts eating Dorothy's cake and then he enters a dream surrounded by food then the real Foodman replies that he eats sensibly and that Anthony will get a stomach ache from eating the cake. Anthony replies that his stomach does hurt and he wakes up. Anthony later decides that it's not a good idea to eat too much of, then he asks Dorothy about the type of cake she made and she replies with " Rose Petal Cream Cake!" and Anthony gets surprised and asks if the cake was made of roses and Dorothy replies with "My favorite food!" which leaves Anthony moaning while Dorothy and the other Wiggles laugh. Red & Purple Transition *'Song 2': Teddy Bear Hug Snail Transition 'Henry the Octopus Puppet Show' Outer Space: Henry the Octopus tells his friends about outer space. 'Captain Featherswords Pirate Show' The Storm: Captain Feathersword tries to set the pirate cartwheel record when a storm arrives. *'Song 3': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) Paint Rollers Transition The credits come up while The Wiggles and everyone chase Captain Feathersword (while he is riding a bike) when he stole the tennis ball that everyone was playing tennis with. Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:1998 Category:Retitled Episodes